granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvonne
Number (146) Owner: @Zafira Name: Yvonne Nicknames: Yv, Yvon Age: 3 Birthdate: August 26th, 2019 Upload Date: November 26th, 2019 Gender: Female Sexuality: Bi Status: Single for now Parents: N/A (custom) Cubs: None but hoping Random Facts: Yvonne loves to swim and fish. Her favorite pass time is stargazing and prefers to sleep under the stars on a clear night Personality: Yvonne is pretty sweet but don't let that pretty face fool you, she is the youngest of three boys and has figured out from age early age how to handle her own and get herself out a jam. She isn't afraid to fight but won't be the one to start one. History: Yvonne was the only girl, the youngest of a litter that featured mostly boys. Her parents were delighted to have a little girl, one they could bring up to be like her mother. The boys were destined to become guards, little Yvonne however, as per the tradition of her father's pack was to become a maiden. The jobs of the maidens were simple; stay in the cave, tend to cubs, talk to other maidens, worship their mate. She was too young to understand what was to become of her when her father told her, so she happily obliged with wide eager eyes. Her mother looked away for a moment while her father smiled and praised her. Her mother couldn't have any more cubs, in fact, this litter was hard for her to have and she didn't want her only daughter to become a maiden. Her father was to train her brothers, and her mother was to train her. Tyana didn't want to break her daughters' spirit and reluctantly began to teach her the ways of a maiden. As time went on, Yvonne began to grow bored of her tasks and began to sneak off to watch her brothers train, often times she would attempt to join in only be to be scolded and sent back to maiden duties by her father. Tyana noticed this and a small spark of hope glimmered in her chest and secretly she began teaching her daughter what her brothers learned. How to hunt, fight, hide, and carry herself. Guards are taught to walk tall, and this is what Yvonne and her Tyana did every day after maiden lessons. It all began to pay off as the litter grew older and her brothers grew restless and turned their attention to her. While they weren't intending to hurt her, they often used her for hunting practice, pouncing on her when she wasn't looking, trying to force her to playfight and pushing her around. Yvonne fought back, much to the delight of her mother, but to the dismay of her father. Maidens weren't supposed to fight so when she was questioned, instead of telling her father her mother taught her, she lied and said it was all she thought to do. By the time the cubs reached maturity and were able to leave, Yvonne felt lost and empty, oftentimes she sat alone atop a hill and just stared out on the horizon. What was out there? Was there a place where she could be her? Tyana watched her for a while before approaching, her sweet scent engulfing her only daughter as she rested her head on Yvonne's shoulder. A smile was on the older throws face as she lifted her eyes to meet those of her daughter. "My precious princess." She cooed, her voice soft and gentle as she admired her daughter. "How did you grow taller than your own mother?" Yvonne chuckled, rolling her eyes before pressing her forehead against Tyanas "That is a question for you to answer, I am your daughter." Together they sat like that for a while before Tyana pulled away, looking to the horizon before looking back to Tyana, her eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her face. "It's time for you to go now young one." Yvonnes eyes widened as she stared at her mother. "What do you..." She didn't finish her question before her mother chuckled. "Don't think I haven't seen how you look at the horizon, that longing look on your face, the way you stand and smile when the wind blows through your fur. The way you come alive during our secret training. You are special my princess, I can see it." Yvonne looked away, only for her head to be slowly lifted to meet the loving eyes of her mother. "The life of a Maiden is not one that I want for you, nor is it one you want for yourself I can tell. I want so much more for you, you won't get that here." Tyana gave her daughters forehead a loving lick before nudging her to her paws. "Come on I will walk with you to the edge of the territory." There was an ache in her voice as well as an ache in Yvonne's heart. She stood staring at her mother with tears in her eyes before leaping forwards, wrapping her front legs around her mother in a hug. "I'm going to miss you mother." Her mother chuckled, burrowing her head into her daughters mane. "I will miss you too, I won't ever forget you." Slowly they walked to the border of their territory, sharing memories and their thoughts one last time. For a moment, Yvonne stood and stared across before her mother gently nudged her shoulder. "This was my mothers, she gave it to me, and now I give it to you princess." Slowly Tyana removed the fake orchid lilly from her fur and placed it her daughter fur above her ears, then allowed her paws to travel down Yvonnes face. "I love you Yvonne, don't you ever forget that." For the last time, they nuzzled each other, taking in each others scent for one last time. "I love you too mother." They both were hurting, but both new this was for the better. Maybe she could visit one day? "Now shoo." She said playfull gently nudging her daughter over the scent line. "Always remember, I am proud of you." Slowly Yvonne began to walk away, it felt like stones were in her paws and every few steps she turned to look back at her mother until she could no longer see her anymore. With a deep sigh, she would ignore the urges to run back to her mother, her cheeks wet with tears as she ran, her mind whirling of all the memories of her mother and siblings. One day, she will see them again and be able to tell them stories of her new life. Stats STR 7 - RES 6 - WIS 5 - CHA 5 - DEX 7 Traits: Eyes - UC Tail -R Size - R Ears - R Fangs - UC Mutation: Piebald Special Coat: Embers